princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Envie Membrane
Envie Membrane is the carefree daughter of Dib Membrane and Desiree the Genie; and Rogen Membrane's younger (as he'll gladly remind you) twin sister. She's a part of the Supernatural Affairs department of the Vanguard League. Envie Membrane was created by ThePaladinL on DeviantArt and is one of two main characters in his story The New Kids. Background Envie was mentioned in episode Brilliant Blues where it is mentioned that Cayenne had sparred her and Damian, and in the episode The Amazing Agent Ellis where Ryan was explaining Olevia was half ghost like Damian and her. When they were growing up in the City like their father did, Envie and Rogen attended the same Skool he attended; however they did not have Ms. Bitters, Dib's old Skool teacher. At first, Envie was an easy target for bullies though she nor Rogen ever divulge into the why she was an easy target other than that Envie didn't know how to defend herself. One day, during recess, Envie was being picked on and Rogen tried to stop the bullies and got hurt doing so. Envie blamed herself for his injuries and, after that day, begged her mother to train her to use her Ghost powers. Desiree agreed on the condition she never uses them to hurt anyone that didn't attack her first. Envie and Rogen, along with their father and aunt, moved to Townsville after Dib Membrane decided to move his company, M. Tech, to expand on their reach throughout the country. After one night where Envie was attacked by the Gangreen Gang she was introduced to the Vanguard League by Melvin, and she joined, at first, to learn how to defend herself. She decided to remain on thanks to her main priority with the Vanguard League: hunting renegade Ghosts and acting as the Head of Ghostly Affairs (self given title, she really only hunts Ghosts). Personality Envie, at first, is as carefree as a plastic bag floating through the wind. She would use her Ghost powers to escape her brother and for her own personal gain at times. Although she doesn't like to show it around many others, Envie does care deeply about her brother, even after he's been a jerk to her. Her caring emotions are usually hidden by her sarcasm, however. Envie likes to give people nicknames based on her interactions with people. When she first meets Melvin she sees him as a superhero, giving him the nickname "Super Melvin"; after finding out about the Vanguard League and that Kingsley leads it she gives him the nickname "King Pin", Rénee is "Bookworm", Cayenne is "Boxer", and Damian is "Ghost Boy". Around her crush, Envie acts as cool and collected as she can while internally screaming at herself to find out what to say to her crush without coming off as a loser. She can unexpectedly drop flirtatious comments while talking and will try to play it off as though she didn't say anything. Appearance Envie, while in her Human form, looks very much like her mother did when she was alive: gorgeous, tanned skin, flowing black hair, almond shaped pink eyes, and wears gold jewelry on her arms and around her neck; she also has braces with green brackets. While in her Ghost form her tanned skin turns Ghostly green, her tame hair turns wild and spiky, her eyes turn red, and any jewelry she's wearing turns cyan while her braces remain the same color; also, her braces remain and the brackets turn invisible. Relationships Rogen Membrane Rogen is the older twin by twenty minutes (long time, yes) and, despite how much he used to be overprotective of Envie, she does care a lot about her brother and would do anything for him as long as neither of them would get hurt doing it. This lead to many nights staying at home because he wouldn't let his sight off of her in the chance that she got hurt. When she finds out he joined the Young Blood Alliance she felt betrayed and felt that Rogen was a hypocrite, stating that he joined the villains he always tried to protect her from. Her Parents Envie enjoyed spending any time she was able to get with her mother and would often ask her to train her to use her natural Ghost abilities that Rogen seemed to lack. Envie does love her father despite his unhealthy mind and drinking problems. When he spent more time with Biz, Envie and Rogen's cousin, it made her feel unwanted, but she shrugged it off and spent time with her aunt instead since she was always around. Gaz Membrane Envie loves her aunt and would go so far to say that she was a second mother. Although her and Gaz never bonded over anything, Gaz would comfort Envie (to the best of her ability) whenever Desiree and Dib would fight upstairs, and give Envie advice on how to deal with her brother whenever he got too overprotective. Melvin Envie enjoys Melvin's company and likes to call him "Super Melvin" despite him not having a stake in either side of the fight between the Young Blood Alliance and the Vanguard League. Serena Serena became Envie's go to friend in the Supernatural Department after joining the League. Serena usually gives her advice and they love to gossip with each other. At least once she hung out with her, Vera, Persephone, and Nia, during a "Girl's Night". Serena is definitely the Vanguard League member Envie spends the most time with. Nia While the two don't hang out much outside the League it can be inferred that the two are decent friends thanks to their placement in the same department and their similar brother situations (with both their brothers being overprotective in their own beliefs). Circe Upon first meeting her Envie was at a loss for words at how beautiful Circe was. After spending some time with her she comes to realize something about Circe. In Envie's own words, she's a "bad bitch", which Envie likes. She's unsure if her feelings would be returned so she doesn't bring up romance around Circe a whole lot. Trivia *Envie is another word in French for "Desire", much like "Desiree". *Like Rogen her emotions influence her powers. Whereas Rogen fuels his powers via his anger, Envie's anger makes her turn into her Ghost form against her will and she won't be able to revert back into her human form until she calms down. *Her and Rogen's birthday is the same as ThePaladinL's: December 31st, making both the characters and the creator Capricorns. *Envie's design is heavily influenced by Desiree's design when she was alive. Her fighting style is loosely based on Suki's (from Avatar: The Last Airbender). RnE.png|PrincessCallyie's art of Rogen and Envie Envie.jpg|ThePaladinL's drawing of Envie after publishing Part Eight (Rogen's Training) Envie Disbelief.png|Can't believe the cuteness Envie With Braces.JPG|Linework of Envie and her braces Envie And Circe.png|Envie and Circe at Townsville Mall, with Envie trying to flirt. Category:Characters Category:Vanguard League Category:16 years old Category:Female Category:Next Gen Category:Ghost Category:ThePaladinL's Characters Category:Supernatural Department